El Corsario
by Brenda Ginmionna Malfoy
Summary: AU Ginny Weasley es vendida como esclava junto con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger pero luego sera rescatada por Harry Potter,un Corsario que queda prendido por su belleza AVISO NO HAY MAGIA solo una partecita donde...ay! Ya no les digo...ENTREN Y LEAN PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

EL CORSARIO

Disclaimer : los persinajes no me pertenecen son de JK Rowling yo solo se los pedi prestado ayudenme mandandome reviews es la primera vez que hago un fic...

Esta historua esta basada en la obra de ballet El Corsario pero nada mas un poquitin! Luego todo sale de mi cerebro y mi loca imaginacion

Ooooooooooo*oooooooooooooO

Un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes paseaba junto con otro hombre de tez morena por el mercado de Arabia, el primero era un Corsario mientras que el otro un pirata.

-Que hacemos aquí Harry?-pregunta el chico de tez morena

-Y que otra cosa podría ser Dean?-dijo Harry un poco fastidiado por la pregunta de Dean - robar.. es lo que hacemos...saquear...tengo que decírtelo?

-No,pero no veo nada extremadamente valioso, al menos en Inglaterra teniamos que robar...pero y aqui? Que es lo que hay?

-Claro que hay muchas cosas que robar...bueno...-empezó a dudar Harry- dinero de las personas...-a Dean se le iluminron los ojos -sería poco ...pero por lo menos no subiremos al barco con las manos vacias...

-Esta bien...-dijo Dean y empezaron a caminar

-Mira Harry! -exclamó Dean-allí hay muchas personas aglomeradas así sería más facil trabajar...-dijo guiñandole un ojo, al instante Harry sonrio y fueron pasando entre las personas empujandolas y aprovechando el momento de desatencion de las mismas, algunos los miraban raro pero ellos se disculpaban diciendo que los "habían empujado"

A Harry de repente le entro curiosidad al escuchar a un hombre decir con voz potente ;- "QUIEN DA MAS DE VEINTE!..."-al rato escucho que ivan ofreciendo mas dinero hasta que llegó al centro del lugar y vio a una muchacha de pelo enmarañado vestida con una tunica sucia al igual que ella al rato sintio compasion de la muchacha era muy bonita y todos querian comprarla

-Yo doy...-dijo un caballero de pelo largo y rubio que iba haciendose paso entre la multitud que se alejaba rapidamente-1000 por la chica (N.A :no se que tipo de moneda ponerle...)

-ALGUIEN DA MAS DE 1000-grito el vendedor -todos guardaron silencio -VENDIDO AL SEÑOR MALFOY...-al momento unos dos tipos mas la agarraron y se la llevaron junto al señor Malfoy. Luego otros dos tipos mas trajeron a una chica que trataba de soltarse y gritaba:-Suéltenme! Suéltenme!-pero los hombres eran mas fuertes que ella y lograron agarrarla fuertemente, ella mantenia la cabeza agachada y no mostraba su rostro entonces el vendedor la tomo de la cabeza y la levanto bruscamente mostrando su belleza

Oooooooo*ooooooooooO

NA: Pleaseeeee reviews! Son mi paga y no quiero quedarme sin salario..!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_Gracias a Helen y a Guest por los reviews! Tambien a GinnyLopez! Me dieron ánimo para continuar... _**

**_Oooooooo*ooooooooO _**

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_Harry quedó impresionado por su belleza y no era el único al que le ocurría eso, casi todos los hombres quedaron prendidos por ella sólo algunos ( la minoría) la veían como una sucia chica que no servía más que para acatar órdenes _**

**_La muchacha tenía el pelo largo y rojo brillante, llevaba una túnica al igual que la primera sólo que estaba más sucia que la anterior _**

**_El vendedor soltó su rostro bruscamente y ella nuevamente volvió a agachar la cabeza dejando que su cabellera la cubriera _**

**_Harry supo de inmediato que querrían comprarla hasta mujeres, ya que escucho decir claramente a una señora que llevaba un caniche entre sus brazos (el cual trataba de huir) quien conversaba con una amiga; "La quiero..,faltan más criadas en la casa..." _**

**_-Harry...-trato de llamarlo Dean, pero el otro no hacia más que mirar a la muchacha pelirroja _**

**_-Ginny que haremos sí nos separan?-pregunto una Hermione muy preocupada mientras eran llevadas en un sucio carruaje que olía a estiercol _**

**_-No se Mione...-dijo la pelirroja tristemente tapandose la nariz _**

**_-No debimos actuar así...agredir al señor Zabini hizo que se enfureciera y nos vendiera a este comersiante...-empezo a decir Hermione mientras imitaba a su amiga _**

**_-Pero Hermione! Estaba maltratando a una anciana nada mas por haberle chocado..._**

**_-Y mojado la ropa... tambien casi fue atropeyado por un carruaje..._**

**_-Hay nada mas se iva a dar un golpesito...no es para tanto..._**

**_-Un golpecito...comparado con los golpes que le propinamos..._**

**_-Se lo tenia bien merecido! _**

**_-Si pero la anciana en lugar de agradecernos nos miro con mala leche...-repuso Hermione -Miren lo que le han hecho al pobre caballero!-imito Ginny con voz aguda y chillona mientras se levantaba del suelo y caminaba encorbadamente como la anciana -sois unas chiquillas malcriadas!-puso cara de perro con malas pulgas mientras se ponia un un trapo por la cabeza com si fuera un velo, de inmediato las dos amigas empezaron a reirse pero una voz las callaron _**

**_-Ya callense! Intento pensar...-decia un muchacha morena que estaba acurrucada en la esquina junto otras dos chicas mas _**

**_-Que tanto piensas?-pregunto Ginny con un poco de fastidio, -nos arruinaste la fiesta...-dijo y se sento nuevamente sin volver a abrir la boca durante el resto del trayecto _**

**_Despues de como quince minutos mas de viaje sintieron como el carruaje frenaba ,Ginny y Hermione se miraron asustadas _**

**_-Espero que sepas que nunca te olvidare Gin -dijo Hermione _**

**_-Por que lo dices?-pregunto la pelirroja_**

**_-Por si nos vamos a distintos hogares -alli Ginny supo que habia posibilidades de que se fueran con distintas familias, y se separaria de su mejor amiga, casi una hermana...Justo en ese momento unos tipos fuertes abrieron la puerta y empezaron a sacarlas a todas agarrandoles fuertemente .Ginny penso que se merecian una vida mejor que esta, penso escaparse con su amiga vivir lejos en el campo o en una isla... esa aeria una mejor vida_**

**_De inmediato empezo a sacudirse de entre los brazos del hombre que la presionaba ,escucho tristemente como su amiga era vendida a un hombre de pelo rubio. Eso le dio mas rabia su vida no valia la pena queria libertad...empezo a a sacudirse mas fuerte tratando de soltarse: -Sueltenme!Sueltenme!-exclamaba ella mientras era llevada hacia el medio del gentio ,cuando lograron llegar hasta el vendedor ,este la tomo bruscamente de las mejillas y le levanto el rostro ya que la llebaba agachada oculta entre su cabellera ,casi todas las personas fijaron du vista en ella y eso la incomodo, no le gustaba ser el centro de atencion_**

**_El vendedor la solto sin delicadeza y ella volvio a bajar la cabeza y na lagrima cayó por sus mejillas...que trizte es mi vida...dijo entre sus pensamientos _**

**_Oooooooooooooooo*oooooooooooooooooO_**

**_NA:En esta historia Harry es Conrad Ginny -Medora. Hermione-Gulnara el pirata (no me acuerdo su nombre) es Dean y Ron aparevera luego siendo (segun el ballet sirviente de Conrad pero no veo a Ron sirviendo a Harry a si que sera su mejor amigo obvio no?)_**

**_Bien espero que les haya gustado el capi _**

**_RECUERDEN MANDEN REVIEW PLEASE SON MI PAGA Y NO QUIERO QUEDARME SIN SALARIO!_**

**_Brenda ;-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny estaba desesperada veía a muchos hombres que la miraban con perversión, y esperaba no ser vendida a ninguno de ellos

-Yo doy 15 por ella -escucho la voz de un tipo que no llevaba camisa y tenía un ojo cubierto por un parche

-Doy 20..!

-30!-escucho que decía el tipo que había comprado a Hermione

-40!-dijo una señora con caniche

-100!

-130

-1000!-dijo un chico de pelo negro mientras se acercaba a ellos.A Ginny le pareció muy guapo a penas lo vio y se sonrojó ante este hecho

-ALGUIEN DA MÁS DE 1000

-1500-dijo el señor Malfoy

-1600-dijo el otro

-2000...y es mi última oferta...

-ALGUIEN DA MÁS DE 2000!-Grito el vendedor con los ojos desortivados de la emoción 2000 era mucho dinero.

Ginny se alivio al no escuchar a nadie más, iría con Hermione, pero se sintió decepcionada al no escuchar al muchacho pelinegro

-VENDIDA AL SEÑOR MALFOY!-el mencionado sonrió de lado (na:rimaXD) mientras los tipos que la agarraban la llevaban junto a el y la soltaban. Ginny y Hermione se abrazaron mientras soltaban algunas lágrimas

-Me alegro de estas de nuevo contigo...-dijo Ginny

-Yo también me alegro...

-Lo que no me alegra es nuestra situación...como desearía escapar e ir a vivir en una isla o navegar en un barco...ser libre como el mar...

Oooooooooooooo*oooooooooooooO

Harry escuchaba a varias personas ofreciendo el dinero que estaban dispuestos a pagar

-Dean!-llamo al pirata-cuanto dinero tienes?-pregunto mientras el otro se acercaba

-Conseguí sólo 700-dijo y le mostró un pequeño saco de dinero

-A ver...-dijo Harry mientras sacaba lo que el mismo había robado-yo tengo 800...

-No me digas que lo piensas gastar en ella?

-Sí -dijo decidido

-Sólo no gastes todo ¿si? Me costo robarle el dinero a una vieja...tenía un perro y este pareció notar mis intenciones y quiso morderme..,y un tipo casi me descubre...

-No se sí lo necesito usare todo...

-130-escucho el corsario que decían

-1000-dijo el y al rato escucho que Dean decía un tímido"no"entre dientes

-ALGUIEN DA MÁS DE 1000

-1500-dijo el rubio

-1600-Harry coto mentalmente sólo tenía esa cantidad de dinero

-2000 y es mi última oferta...-dijo el sintió una rabia invadirlo

-VENDIDO AL SEÑOR MALFOY-dijo el vendedor y Ginny fue conducida hacia su nuevo amo

-Dean...tengo un plan dijo Harry mientras sus ojos brillaban

Oooooooooooooo*oooooooooooooO

NA: se que es cortito.. lo siento! Pero quero dejar lo demas para el proximo capi..

Invitada:silo se pobres! Y no te preocupes que Ron aparece prontito, espero te halla gustado el capi

Helen:siiii me dan penita a veces quiero entrar en la historia y luego pegarles a los malos! Espero que te jalla gustado el capi

ZevieAndHinnyfan:espero que te guste el capi

Si no les gusta manden tomates pero como se que esta carito manden cualquier otra verdura asi tendre para hacer ensalada por un mes...

Y YA SABEN! LOS REVIEW SON MI PAGA Y NO QUIERO QUEDARME SIN SALARIO!

Brenda:-*


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA! yo de nuevo por aqui...dejando un nuevo cap

Disclaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen...si fueran mios ahora estaria en las Vegas disfrutando de las fiestad continuas o en el caribe tomando sol...pero...no lastimosamente no son mios son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING! La historia esta basada en la obra de ballet El Corsario pero nada mas un poquitin...que el resto sale de mi cabeza...

Ahora si A LEER SE A DICHO CASO CERRDO! (Que traumada con esa frase...)

Sus dos orves verdes resplandecian, tenía una idea en mente para rescatar a la dama que eclipsaba todos sus pensamientos. No sabía como fue que pudo siquiera pensar en un plan...ya que su mente hace sólo unos pocos minutos no lograba pensar nada más que en la pelirroja

-Y bien?-pregunto Dean ya que el otro se había quedado callado-cual es tu plan?

-Necesito que tu vayas por los demás, no todos, son demasiados...trae al maestre Ron Weasley junto con unos diez hombres más...

-Y tú que harás?

-Interrogar al vendedor nos vemos en el barco-dijo y fue hacia donde se hallaba el comerciante quién empezaba a meterse en el carruaje, los tipos que lo acompañaban estaban del otro lado del vehículo dispuestos a hacer lo mismo

Harry lo tomó bruscamente del hombro y lo giró

-Usted conoce al señor Malfoy no es así?-pregunto el corsario, de inmediato los sirvientes fortachones se acercaron a el como gorilas haciendo sonidos guturales avisando que defenderían a su amo

-Si...lo conozco...pero no le dire nada...-dijo tercamente

Harry, con rabia tomo una daga que tenia en su cintura y le apunto con ella al costado del otro, los gorilas se acercaron gruñendo dispuestos a matarlo a golpes pero Harry se hizo escuchar...

-Si se acercan muere...-coloco el arma blanca en su cuello

-Esta bien esta bien.., aléjense...-dijo el otro y los tipos se alejaron un poco-lo conozco bien...de hecho todo el mundo lo conoce...-esbozo una sonrisa siniestra pero Harry acerco mas la daga a su cuello amenazandolo, el vendedor gimio

-Como se llama -pregunto el corsario pero como el otro no respondia no aguanto mas la rabia-QUE COMO SE LLAMA USTED MALDITA SEA...

-M-mundungus...-tartamudeo

-Mundungus que...

-Fletcher...

-Bien Mundungus...dime todo lo que sepas...

-Es el mas rico y poderoso de todos aqui...siempre compra esclavas...

-Donde vive...

-En una mansion...cerca de la costa del mar...

-Perfecto...-el otro trato de soltarse- a donde crees que vas?

-Ya le he dicho todo lo que se...

-Si pero necesito que me acompañe...sin ninguno de los tipos esos

-Pero, por que?

-Por que se me da la gana...necesito saber donde esta la mansion...-y diciendo esto lo tomo sin delicadeza y lo guio todavia apuntandole pero esta vez en la espalda para qie nadie pudiera notarlo

Ooooooooooooooooooooo*ooooooooooooooooooooO

Dean llego al barco y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Ron

-Maestre Ron! -grito y enseguida aparecio un chico pelirrojo

-Si capitan?

-Quiero que reclutes diez hombres para cuando venga Harry quiero que todo este listo

-Que ocurre capitan?

-Es que Harry...se le ocurrio la estupida idea de rescatar a una esclava...no se que le vio...

-No le veo nada de malo...

-Lo malo...es que pueden atraparnos

Oooooooooooooooooo*oooooooooooooooooooO

NA: muchas gracias por los alertas favoritos y los reviews!me animan a continuar...!

Espero que les halla gustado el capi que de nuevo salio muy muy corto...y si no les gusta manden t

omates pero como se que anda caro envien cualquier otra verdura asi tendre para hacer ensalada durante un mes!

NO OLVIDEN MANDAR REVIEWS SON MI PAGA Y NO QUIERO QUEDARME SIN SALARIO!

By:Brenda;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa! Aquí estoy yo otra vez.., con un nuevo cap

Hace unos días estaba escuchando la música Propuesta Indecente de Romeo Santos (y eso que no soy de escuchar ese tipo de música me gusta más el rock)y había una frase que decía; "una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro..." y me acordé de Harry, Ron y Hermione, ya se que se refiere a otra cosa...(que pillo) pero todos saben que siempre estaban en problemas

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de JK ROWLING, bla bla bla...

Ahora sí A LEER!

Chapter 5

Harry caminaba por las calles del puerto al lado de un hombre, cualquier persona que pasara, no se fijaría en lo que estaba sucediendo

-Camine...-ordenó Harry a Mundungus Fletcher mientras seguía amenazandolo con la daga

-Es que...que te apunten con un arma todos los dias ya es demasiado...

-Todos los dias?

-Si, todos los dias..muy pocos aqui son honrados.., la mayoria piratas, gente borracha, hay muchos bares de mala muerte...- "Piratas?"penso"yo soy uno y ni enterado estoy de tener colegas aqui...", Harry parecia no salir de su asombro

Caminaron en silencio el resto del trayecto hasta que llagaron frente a un barco el cual estaban subiendo cosas entre muchos hombres

-Bien..,suba

-Oiga no me ordene! A mi nadie me ordena!-empezó a quejarse el vendedor

-A no...? Y que se supone que estoy haciendo yo...tirandome a los tiburones?

-Pues eso deberias asi te mueres...-murmuro el otro mientras subian por la tabla que conectaba al barco con el muelle

-Que dijiste?

-Nada..,nada...-balbuceó

-Hola Harry...-dijo un muchacho pelirrojo que que estaba recostado por la borda-veo que traes a un invitado

-Hola Ron, y si, nos sera muy útil para la mision de hoy...

-Respecto a eso...el capitán dijo que quieres rescatar a una chica...-dijo este sonriente-que traes entre manos?-pregunto sonriendo

-Un cuchillo y me esta apuntando en la espalda!-dijo Mundungus escandalizado

-No estoy hablando con tigo idiota..,y no me referia a eso

-Bien sera mejor que empezemos a zarpar...necesito hablar con Dean, donde esta?

-En su camarote

-Bien gracias, empieza a zarpar el barco maestre Weasley

-Bien, ELEVEN EL ANCLA Y SUBAN LAS VELAS! -los piratas empezaron a moverse de aquí para alla haciendo lo que se les pedía-hacia donde nos dirijimos Harry?

-Hacia donde es la mansion señor Fletcher...?

-Si continua amenazandome...-el pelinegro dejo de apuntarlo con la daga-bien...es mas hacia el este...por que mejor no vamos en tierra?

-Si vamos en tierra tendremos que caminar, usted podría escapar

-Pero si no lo hice en ningun momento!

-Ya lo se pero fue porque lo estaba apuntando

-Es que le tengo miedo al agua...

-No me interesa un carajo si le teme o no al agua, no pienso arriesgarme a que nos alcancen mientras corremos...

-Señor correremos de todas formas-dijo un muchacho

-No estoy hablando con tigo...-espeto con mal humor-se que correremos pero sera poco, ademas ni pienso dejar piloteando esta nave a nadie que no sean Dean o el maestre Ron los cuales estaran con migo en la mision...los demas estaran aquí...Bien díganos donde esta la maldita mansión y ya no lo presionaré

-Solo siga derecho luego...-empezó a guiarles

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ΠΠΠ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

-Ginny no me gusta este señor...dijo Hermione - te ve con mala cara...

-A que te refieres con mala cara...-Ginny tambien sospechaba algo pero no queria hacerlo notar para que su amiga no se asustara mas

-Creo que te quiere para otros fines...-se puso colorada-solo espero que sean especulaciones mias...

-Yo tambien lo espero-sintieron como el carruaje frenaba-AGGGG! Que no puede parar de comprar cosas? Ya no cabemos aqui atras!-dijo furiosa ya que efectibamente el señor Lucius Malfoy se detenia a cada rato para entrar a alguna tienda y llenar la parte trasera del carruaje donde se encontraban las chicas, pero esta vez no habia sido una parada de compras...alguien abrió la puerta de un tiron pero no eran ni los sirvientes ni el mismo señor Malfoy...y a juzgar por la vestimenta y el arma que llevaba en la mano , era un pirata, un pirata a quien Ginny ya conocía

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*ooooooooooooooooooooooooO

NA; muchisimas gracias por los reviews alertas y favoritos...espero que les halla gustado el capi Y si no...pues como siempre digo manden tomates pero como anda caro..manden otra verdura y tendre para hacerme ensalada para un es!

Estuve rebisando por ahi...y me entere de que hay fantasmitas leyendo la historia pero no dejan review! me cuesta mucho subir los capis y enterarme de que muchos la leen pero no dejan review :'(

NO OLVIDEN MANDAR REVIEW SON MI PAGA Y NO QUIERO QUEDARME SIN SALARIO!

By: Brenda ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry! No me maten sufisiente tengo con que me quieran matar con trabajos en el colegio ...Uff! ñ.ñ. Pero los termimé al fin y al cabo y estoy aquí, eso cuenta xD

Y ensima que los profesores ya nos amenasan con pruebas para los exámenes... :'(

Oki ya no los molesto y les dejo. A leer se ha dicho!

Chapter6

Y vaya que lo conocía como lo iba a olvidar? Si era tan guapo, con su pelo negro desordenado,y sus ojos..,verdes, los ojos más lindos que había visto en su vida.

El pirata les ofresió una mano a cada una para ayudarlas a levantarse, ellas la aceptaron y luego se miraron entre si curiosas, sun saber si confiar o no en ellos.

-Perdone señorita, por nuestra forma de hacer presencia, pero venimos en son de paz, para rescatarlas de este sujeto...- dijo el pirata, mientras hacía floreos con la mano que portaba la espada provocando que la punta de la misma rozara la piel de un sirviente que estaba siendo sujetado por el maestre Ron.

\- Disculpe,ese en "son de paz"no termina de convenserme - dijo una Hermione con las cejas fruncidas como queriendo analizar el caso.

\- Que no la convense? - pregunto el maestre Ron mientras amarraba al sujeto con un poste que estaba ahí cerca.

Hermione pudo apresiar el torso desnudo del joven pelirrojo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa que encantaron enseguida al maestre.

\- Mi amiga cree que no es de buen augurio que unos vil piratas, lleguen a asaltar un transporte, mas si es terrestre...- respondió Ginny, que hasta en ese momento no había pronunsiado ninguna palabra.

\- Vil pirata? Eso cree que somos?-preguntó y sin dejar que ella respondiera agregó- Usted cree que un pirata solo puede asaltar en mar no es asi?- Ginny asintió levemente- sus pensamientos no corresponden al de un verdadero pirata...Uno verdadero, asalta por tierra, agua, aire si es posible- dijo acercandose a su rostro cada vez mas mientras pronunciaba cada palabra. Ginny sintió una pizca de terror al observar una sombra oscura en los ojos esmeraldas del joven pirata- hasta conseguir lo que quiere...- dijo esto último mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba posar su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de ella, quuen se estremeció con el contacto- Definitivamente usted no sabe nada de los piratas...- dejo salir de sus labios mientras se alejaba de ella- Maestre Ron!

\- Si capitan?

\- Lleve a la señorita..?- preguntó dirijiendose a la castaña.

\- Eh...Hermione Granger- reapondió esta

-A la señorita Hermione Granger al barco, y dispón de lo que necesite- La mencionada siguió al pelirrojo no sin antes mirar a su amiga quien asintió levemente- en cuanto a usted, sígame ordenó- Ginny solo hizo lo que el le pedía mientras los demas amarraban al señor Lucius y a sus sirventes

\- Que pasará de mi amiga y de mi señor...

\- No me llame señor, no soy un viejo.

\- No me trate de usted entonces

\- La trato como quiero...- gruñó

\- Bien! Usted es un viejo!- dijo Ginny mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se quedaba parada en el mismo lugar cual niña pequeña.

\- Harry Potter- resopló el bastante fastidiado

\- Bien Harry Potter... soy Ginevra - le extendió su mano dispuesta a estrechar la de el.

\- Que se supone que debo hacer?- dijo el alsando una ceja

\- Estrechar mi mano...daaah!

\- Lo siento, no hago eso...

\- Uff! Que desagradable...

\- Que coincidencia! Lo mismo pienso de usted!

\- Bien!

\- Bien!- dijo el exasperado y siguió su camino

\- Oigaaa! Todavía no me ha respondido que pasará de mi amiga y de mi?

\- Quiere saber? - le preguntó mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a el, la respiracion de Ginny se aceleró demostrando su nerviosismo, sin embargo asintió, de inmediato Harry se acercó a su rostro y...

TARAAAAN

Hasta aqui xD les dejaré con el y... puntos supensivos MUAJAJAJAJA

Hermione y Ron ya se vieron!

Tres urras! E E E!

En el siguiente capi ( que no se cuando actualizare) habrá mas Ronmione n.n

PLEASEEE DEJEN REVIEWS QUE SON MI PAGA Y NO QUIERO QUEDARME SIN SALARIOOO u.u

Bry :-*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oigan! Es la loca de vuelta..!" Diran algunos, de seguro otros querrán matarme, pero sorry, después quien continuará con el fic?

De seguro mi gato lo hará, asi que no se preocupen, manden crucius, imperius...( menos avadas...), por que instruí bien a Princhipe ( asi se llama el muy mono!)

Siento decirles.., que por culpa de una línea telefónica( no dire cual...) ya no tengo internet libre como antes, u.u y gasto mb en facebook y cuando quiero subir un capi me llega un mensaje diciendo; " no tiene saldo suficiente...haga una recarga o..." bla, bla, bla... Y tampoco puedo entrar en la compu.., alguien se adueño de ella :'(

Bueno ya nos los molesto!

A leer se ha dicho, CAZO CERRADO ( deberian mandarme a un psicólogo..,.me traumado xD )

00000000000O*O00000000000

\- Quiere saber?- le preguntó mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a él, la respiración de Ginny se aceleró demostrando su nerviosismo, sin embargo asintió, Harry se acercó a su rostro y...

\- Harry!- llamó un chico de tez morena, Harry soltó a Ginny de inmediato, quien estaba toda colorada - que haremos con las pertenencias del señor Malfoy?- el de ojos verdes quizo pegarle por idiota.

\- Dean.., se supone que eres un pirata, no es así?- el mencionado asintió despacio- y que se supone que hacen los piratas?

\- Robar...

-A veces pienso.., como fué que te nombraron capitán?

\- Pues.., estaba un viejito y...

\- Calla que no quiero escuchar tu historia...por que haces preguntas estúpidas?

\- Ay! Yo sólo preguntaba por preguntar...

\- Por qué no trabajas por trabajar? A TU PUESTO THOMAS...- exclamó el corsario, Dean hulló despavorido, cuando Harry se enojaba se armaba una guerra mundial...

-Ay que gruñón nos salió nuestro jefecito...- dijeron unos muchachos pelirrojos, al parecer gemelos- A tu puesto Thomas!- dijeron ellos imitando a Harry pero con una voz afeminada, causando que algunos jovenes piratas empezaron a reírse y dejaran la labor por un rato, Harry golpeó su frente con su palma derecha, bastante exasperado.

\- Weasleys... A SUS PUESTOS TODOS - los demás volvieron al trabajo pero aun riendo y comentado varias cosas- Y PAREN DE REIR QUE NO ES GRACIOSO!

\- Weasley?- preguntó Ginny

\- Si, Weasley...- respondió Potter resoplando - Que todos harán preguntas estupidas hoy? O es que...Ginevra!- exclamó, cuando la chica, más pálida que el algodón, empezaba a caer al suelo. Harry la sujetó bién y cargándola entre sus brazos, subió al barco y la llevó a su camarote

00000000000O00000000000

\- Señorita Granger...- dijo el maestre Ron

\- Dime Hermione-el asintió

\- Bién, Hermione, por el momento estarás en mi cabina, para que estés mas cómoda.

\- Eh..,este, gracias. Cómo puedo llamarlo?

\- Ronald, mis amigos me dicen Ron, o el caso de Lavender.., "Won-Won"- hizo una mueca de asco

\- Quién es Lavender?- preguntó ella, temiendo la respuesta

\- Es..,mi novia, tambien es una pirata

\- Va a bordo de esta nave?

\- Si, por qué?

\- No que era de mala suerte que las mujeres estén en un barco?

\- Entonces.., deberíamos tener miedo de ti y de tu amiguita, además.., son puras patrañas de los hombres machistas, si la mujer quiere estar en un barco, que esté...nadie la obliga a...

\- Sin embargo, a Ginny y a mi sí - respondió, poniendose seria- es un secuestro?

\- Fué un rescate, no un secuestro...

\- Que piensan hacer de nosotras? Convertirnos en sus esclavas sexuales?

-Es lo que quieres?- preguntó Ronald sonriendo de lado, y en dos rápidos pasos se acercó a ella aprisionándola contra la pared y oliendo su perfume " Vainilla, huele tan hermoso como ella lo es" pensó.

\- Degenerado!- respondió ella, propinándole varios golpecitos en el torso desnudo, claro que a él, no le causaba daño alguno. El rió por los vanos intentos de la castaña.

\- Bién será mejor que me valla - dijo soltándola y saliendo afuera dejando a una Hermione bastamte confundida

00000000000O00000000000

Taraaaaaan

Que tal? Hasta aquí llego el capi de hoy...

Por que será que Ginny al escuchar su apellido se desmayó? Sentirá ya algo Hermione por Ron? Que pasará en el siguiente cap?

Sabrán todo esto en el siguiente capítulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal...

Okno :v

Respuestas a los reviews:

ZevieANDHinnyFan: Aqui esta el capi...espero te guste! Saluditos

Helen: Me odiaaaas?* se va en la esquinita y llora :'(, jaja no te culpo, ves que malota soy al dejarla ahi nomas? Jaja aqui esta el cap espero te te guste!

Nyee No olviden de dejarme Review! Que es mi paga y no quiero quedarme sin salario!

Bry :-*


	8. capitulo 8 xD

_Chapter 8 _

_HOLASSS _

_Lo siento! me tarde practicamente un mes en volver a actualizar...Por si alguien quiere matarme tengo una buena excusa: CÚLPENLE A LOS EXAMENES! No me dejaron tranquila en el colegio porque nos pedian trabajos y todo eso pero luego nos mandan un aviso y BAM exameneeees ... ya casi los termino nadamas me faltan dos y el mas dificil para mi es Historia...Creo que confumdire la historia de los nazis con los mortifagos... :D " Lord Voldemort ( Adolf Hitler) y sus mortifagos ( los nazis) perseguian y mataban a los nacidos muggles o sangre sucia llamados bulgarmente por las familias que se dicen llamar sangre limpia...( los judios...)_

_Ok ya no los molesto y les dejo el capi..._

_Capítulo 8 _

_Sentía los párpados pesados y no podía abrirlos, sus brazos parecian no tener energia y se posaban sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos y vió un lugar diferente a donde dormían siempre las esclavas en la mansion de los Zabinni...para empezar, no estaba allí. Donde estaba? no lo sabía, pero tenia la leve sospecha de que estaba en un barco, ya que la cama se balanceaba un poco y no recordaba haber bebido para que su cerebro viera como si todo se moviera ...Esperen. Barco? Barco! Ya lo recordaba! Habia sido vendida junto con su amiga, al señor Malfoy, pero unos piratas las habian " rescatado"( segun ellos ) pero para ella era un secuestro._

_Que le había pasado? Huff! Si, se habia desmayado, por haber escuchado llamar el capitán 'Weasleys 'a unos muchachos pelirojos..._

_ Se sentó bruscamente en la cama, pero una punzada en la cabeza la hizo llevar una mano a la frente y gemir de dolor._

_-Será mejor que te vuelvas a recostar...- escuchó que una voz grave y varonil le hablaba. De entre las sombras apareció un joven de unos veintitres años, de pelo negro azabache y cuerpo bastante trabajado.., no era tan musculoso, pero algo tenía.( na: xD) _

_\- Tú no me dices que hacer Potter..._

_\- Lo hago por tu bien_

_\- Desde cuando te interesa mi bienestar?_

_Tenia razón. Desde cuándo le interesaba el bien de esa maleducada? Uno se preocupaba por la peliroja y ella...sólo era mas desagradable._

_\- No me interesa un carajo tu bienestar- mintió- sólo que no quiero pagar por un medico después _

_\- Y si no te importo... Para que pagarías un médico por mi? _

_Volvía a tener razón- No quiero llevar la carga en la conciencia, de que una vieja se enfermara más por mi culpa...Heeey!- se sobó el hombro derecho porque había recibido un manotazo por parte de la pelirroja - Que demonios te pasa para pegarme! _

_\- No soy una vieja!_

_\- Ah no? Pues te quejas como una! Ya hasta tienes arugas..._

_\- QUEEEEE Ay por Dios!- se tocó el rostro escandalizada- por favor es mentira, es mentira... dimelo..._

_\- Melo _

_\- Aaaggh!- le propinó otro manotazo _

_\- Auch! Si cada ves que me pegas me dieran dinero ya sería rico!_

_\- Y si por cada estupides que dices te cobrara, ya estarias pobre!_

_\- Aaagh! No se puede contigo! eres insoportable! _

_\- Entonces vete si no me soportas! _

_\- Te recuerdo que estas en MI barco y en MI camarote, y en MI cama..._

_\- Entonces...me voy yo! _

_\- A, si? Donde?_

_\- A donde sea, estaba mejor cuando era una esclava.- dijo resentida._

_\- Ah! Estabas mejor cuando eras una esclava! De seguro, porque tu " señor" no solo te pedía que fregaras trastes o que limpiaras el piso.., de seguro tambien le calentabas la cama y le hacías trabajitos más sucios, sólo porque eres una pe..._

_PLAF!_

_\- AHORA SI TE LA PASASTE IMBÉCIL! YO NO SOY NINGUNA PERRA, PARA QUE VAYAS INSULTANDOME ASI POR ASI...- su cara estaba completamente roja de la cólera y lo apuntaba con un forma amenazante.- Harry sabía que había cometido un error y no quería que la pelirroja se enojara con él._

_\- Lo siento Ginevra de verdad yo..._

_\- Weasley para tí, y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en mi vida- dijo y se volteó dispuesta a salir a cubierta pero una mano firme la detubo y la volteó._

_\- Weasley? _

_\- Si, Weasley. Eres sordo o qué?_

_-..._

_-Ahora eres mudo...- pero ahora fue el turno de Harry de desmayarse- Harry! - exclamó colocándose detras suyo e intentando atajarlo, pero como era demasiado pesado para ella, terminaron cayéndose los dos, Harry ensima de Ginny. Ésta empezaba a golpear el suelo buscando oxígeno desesperada, y tratando de sacar al pesado de Harry ensima suyo, en eso se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose_

_\- Dios! Que cochinos! Lo tenian que hacer en el suelo? Para eso esta la cama...- escuchó que decía un muchacho _

_\- Ayuda- decía ella en un susurro apenas audible antes de volver a caer deamayada._

_Estaba confundido, la muchacha de pelo castaño enmarañado lo traía loco, apenas la conocía y ya lo estaba volviendo loco, su aroma, su cuerpo, su todo. Ni la linda Lavender Brown lo habia enamorado...no que decía! Lo que estaba sintiendo era pasión y deseo nada mas, no le gustaba Granger...ni nunca lo haría. O si? _

_Decidió ir a ver que hacía su huesped y entonces se dirigió a su camarote a pasos rápidos. Grande fué su sorpresa al encontrar a una joven de pelo dorado conversando con una Hermione bastante entretenida juguetendo con un pequeño mapa azul en una mano, mientras que la otra era sostenida por la joven que se encontraba a su lado._

_\- Y entonces...la influenvia de Saturno te dará...emmm a veeer.., dinero,muuucho dinero- decia mientras miraba atenta la mano de Hermione - Ay no! Dentro de tres días tendras una gripe intensa que te llevará a la cama, un calamar querra comerte y...dentro de poco descubrirás a tu gran amor...Y? Que tal?- preguntó luego sonriente y orgullosa de su reciente predicción._

_\- Es...absurdo! Mira para empezar jamas creí en esas cosas, segundo; no podré tener mucho dinero porque soy una esclava, tercero; lo del calamar es imposible! No hay un calamar gigante...y cuarto; no podré conocer a mi amor estando aqui encerrada..._

_\- Quien sabe?- dijo Lavender muy sonriente- puede que conozcas a tu amor aquí..._

_Taraaan _

_Y? Que tal les pareció me merezco un review? Espero que si... xD o si no ya saben, manden tomates, pero como caros se aceptan todo tipo de verdura y asi temdre para mi ensalada por un mes _

_Respuestas a los reviews _

_ZEVIEANDHINNYFAN: si, ya regresé, xD eapero te guste el capi, besooos _

_PAX399: aquí esta el capi nuevo, espero te guste! Saluditooos _

_MAGYPOTTERWESLEY: tampoco yo la he leído, pero todavía está en mi lista de libros requeridos... :c Y creo que es el corsario rojo...o negro...Aagh! Ya lo olvideee... Aqui esta el capi, intente hacer lo mas largo que puede pero no se que tal esta... u.u espero te guste, besooos _

_SAMTHOMPPSON DE CENTURION: aqui, ya actualice xD espero te guste el capi :-* saludoos _

_Review? Tomatazos? Moriré ignorada? _

_Si no llegamos a los 25 reviews no subire capi... xD sorry, es que los reviews son mi paga y no quiero quedarme sin salario..._

_Bry :-*_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Holaaa me extrañaron? xD

No le voy a dar un diacursito como lo hago siempre... asi que, a leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Levántate!- escuchó que le decían, mas sin embargo se volteó y siguio durmiendo- Potter...no querrás que coloque tu bota debajo de tus narices...o si?- nada, seguia durmiend. Al rato sintió un tremendo olor a pie sin lavado de una semana y su estómago se revolvió de la peor manera

\- Iugh! Que asco! Quien fue el que quizo hacerse del chistocito!

\- Yo- dijo una chica pelirroja levantando las cejas - esa seria la unica manera de que te levantaras de ahi...

\- No tenias derecho!

\- Te cobré el que casi me hayas matado!

-Matarte? Yo? No soy capaz ni de matar ni a una mosca...por favor no me ofendas!- dijo burlon y se llevó una mano al pecho - Te querre estrangular, lanzarte a los tiburones y todo eso, pero matarte? Por que lo haria?

\- Me has aplastado! Cuando te dije que era una Weasley...

\- Eso mismo quiero saber... como que una Weasley?

\- Asi...como lo oyes- dijo levantando la barbilla - por que te desmayaste devilucho?

\- Es que...- empezo ignorando el comentario anterior- De verdad erea una Weasley?

\- Que siiiii - exasperada Defensor

\- Bien te contare algo...pero primero, quiero saber tu historia...

\- Fui esclava desde los 6 años... Me perdi de mis padres cuando estabamos en una feria en el mercado, los busqué y jamas los encontre...Mi padre era un marino, le encantaba ir por los mares.., tenia hermanos...seis hermanos...

-Cómo eran tus padres? Describelos...físicamente

\- Tenían el pelo lila...- vio la cara de incredulidad de Harry - Pues eran pelirrojos! O que querias? Tengo el pelo rojo! De quién creias que iba a sacar ese color si no fuera de mis padres...de las gallinas?

\- Las gallinas no tienen pelo...

\- Da igual!

\- Y...vivían en...una isla no?

\- Si...la casa tenia varios pisos y la llamabamos...

\- La madriguera...

\- Que! Como lo sabes?

\- Conozco a tus padres.., me habian comprometido contigo cuando tenia seis años, tu tenías dos cuando eso.

\- QUEEE!- Ginny casi cayo al suelo - es una broma no?

\- Ginevra.., no es broma, es enserio, o quieres...tu hermano Ron puede atestiguar mis palabras...

\- Si es cierto lo que me dices.., quiero comprobarlo, llevame a la isla de mis padres. Hasta entonces, no lo creo...

\- Por Dios Ginny! Creeme! Pero esta bien, iremos a la isla, comprobaras que es cierto y luego veremos que hacer...

\- A quien se le ocurrió compreternos? Es...es...absurdo!

\- Fueron nuestros padres, eran muy amigos y pues...ya ves! Si nos casamos tendre que soportar tus chillidos de vieja arrugada... - dijo Harry

\- Y yo tendre que soportar a un oso que casi me aplasta!- repuso la pelirroja a la defensiva

\- Palo de golf!

\- Aplastador!

\- Gruñona!

\- Salvaje!

\- Hermosa...

\- Hijo de... Que?- Ginny se extrañó, y cuando iba a replicar se escucharon gritos desde la cubierta y varios pasos corriendo. Curiosos, Ginny y Harry salieron de la cabina y lo que vieron espanto a Ginny.

\- AAAAAAH!- grito la pelirroja- que es eso!- señaló la pelirroja desde atras del cuerpo de Harry que le servia de escudo, a unos tentáculos que se alzaban hasta mucho mas alto que el carajo del barco

\- Oh no! - solo dijo Harry y salio a dar ordenes de aqui para allá- ELEVEN EL ANCLA BAJEN LAS VELAS Y TU NEVILLE... Que haces en el timon?!

\- Lo siento Harry, solo estaba viendo...

\- Donde esta Dean? Se supone que es el capitan del barco y deberia estar aqui!

\- Estaba aqui señor.., pero no se a donde fue...

\- Demonios...- dijo el Harry y lanzando varias injurias hacia Dean, tomo el timón e intento manipular el barco para escapar del terrible mounstro que salia del mar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despues de varios minutos que la chica de pelos dorados se haya retirado, no sin antes darle un beso a Ron, Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir de alli pero unas manos la detubieron

\- Que hace señorita Grenger?

\- Quiero ver a Ginny...

\- La señorita Ginny está...induspuesta, no podrá recibirla.

\- No es cierto...

\- Si lo es...

\- Que quiere?- preguntó Hermione algo perspicaz. Ronald fue avanzando lentamente hacia ella, mientras que Hermione retrocedia hasta chocar con la pared

\- Que quiero?- preguntó el y de inmediato la beso ferozmente.

Hermiome al principio se resistió y le propino leves golpecitos en el pecho, pero luego cedió - Quiero besarte, quiero que rodees tus piernas en mis caderas...quiero estar dentro de ti- murmuraba entre beso y beso cargado de pasión - ahora...

\- No...- empezó a susurrar la castaña pero el la levantó y la colocó en la cama

\- Si- dijo el y volvio a besarla

\- De verdad yo...- dijo ella pero varios gritos que provenian desde afuera, así que se levantó bruscamente - que pasa?

Ron se levantó de un salto en dirección a la puerta y la abrió, Hermione fue tras el y al ver los tentáculos enormes que rozaban la borda se quedo rígida. Lavender Brown tenía razón, y sus predicciones muy probablente fieran todas ciertas, hasta lo del amor que encontraria allí.., y ella tenía la leve sospecha de quién era esa persona..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!

Aqui me tienen de nuevo! Espero les haya gustado el cap

Gracias a todos los que le agregaron.a favoritos, o a los que siguen esta historia...

Muchas Graciaaas a los que mandaro review Muchas gracias! Lastimosamente no podre responderles :'(

Eeeen fiiin

Manden tomates si no les gusto pero como anda muuuy caro, quixas puedan enviarme sandias ya que todavia no es su epoca y quiero comer uno ahora...

No olviden que los reviews son mi paga y no quiero quedarme sin salario!

Bree: - *


	10. Chapter 10

_CAPITULO 10 _

_\- Que es eso?!- preguntó Ginny horrorizada, mientras tironeaba de la camisa de Harry._

_\- Es el calamar gigante - respondió el, mientras timoneaba el barco._

_\- Y.., y.., es bueno?- preguntó ella algo temerosa._

_\- Te parece bueno?-_

_\- NOS COMERA! SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!-exclamó dramáticamente._

_\- YA! Ve a mi camarote!- ordenó el- es más seguro allí- agregó al ver como los tentáculos empezaban a tomar personas y las llevaba bruscamente al agua mientras estas gritaban desesperadas._

_\- Pero Harry!_

_\- Nada de peros Ginny!_

_\- No eres mi padre! Yo quiero ayudar, y en lugar de hacerlo estoy discutiendo contigo!- dijo y echando chispas bajó las escaleras y fué corriendo a ayudar a alguien que la necesitara._

_\- Loca testaruda.., si le pasa algo no será mi culpa...- murmuraba un Harry malhumorado._

_Se escuchaban los ruidos de los cañones al disparar en dirección al calamar gigante y no solo gritos de las pobres víctimas humanas si no también los chillidos de dolor del propio victimario que arrastraba sus tentáculos dañados buscando la manera de destruirlo todo, vengándose._

_Al momento, otros tentáculos muchos mad grandes que los anteriores, se elevaron para luego caer, sobre el barco y derribar uno de los mástiles._

_Ginny escuchó un grito agudo a su derecha, volteó y vió con horror como Hermione era sarandeada por el calamar gigante para después ser llevada al agua, luego vió como un tipo pelirrojo se tiraba al agua a quien reconoció como Ronald, su hermano._

_ Desesperada, se acercó a la borda para lanzarse ella también cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro suavemente, así que se giró y encontró a una joven rubia que la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules._

_\- Qué...?- iba a preguntar pero fué callada por la extraña. Esta se acercó un poco a la borda y empezó a cantar con una voz angelical y potente a la vez. La dulce melodía, parecía ser cantada como por un ángel e iba tornandose cada vez más aguda. _

_El calamar gigante a su vez soltó a unos pocos que tenía entre sus tentáculos, y los posó en la cubierta, mientras que dejaba caer sus extremidades al agua._

_La extraña elevó más la voz casi en un chillido potente, todos se taparon los oídos y exclamaron de dolor,menos Ginny, quien miraba casi ipnotizada su pelo rubio que se iba elevando, casi flotando en el aire. La joven de ojos azules miró el cielo oscuro y estrellado de la noche, para luego girarse bruscamente hacia la pelirroja y sonreírle._

_\- Soy Luna Lovegood, gusto en conocerte, solo ten cuidado con los Nargles.., si no quieres terminar descalza como yo almenos- dijo la rubia mientras levantaba las largas faldas que tenía y le mostraba sus pies descalzos._

_\- Ah...si claro!- respondió Ginny un poco confundida- Soy.., soy... Gi.._

_\- Ginny Weasley, lo se..._

_\- Te lo dijeron?- preguntó la pelirroja mas confundida que antes. _

_\- No, ya lo sabía.., las aguas ya lo sabían - y sonriendole un poco más ( si es que se podía), se retiró dando pequeños brinquitos._

_\- Alguien! Ayudenos.., no me quiero congelar...- se escuchó una voz desde abajo, era Ron, quien abrazaba a una temblorosa y pálida Hermione. De inmediato unos hombres lanzaron una soga y éste subió rapidamente con Hermione._

_\- Maestre Ron...- dijo Harry- acompañe a la dama a su cabina._

_\- Si señor _

_\- Hermione ! - exclamó Ginny y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga- creí que... No sabía que hacer! De verdad yo..._

_\- T-Tranquila Gin.., Ronald, fué d-demasiad-do e-eficaz- tartamudeó Hermione - Y a-ademas, e-ella colab-boró- dijo refiriéndose a Luna _

_\- Sí...fue algo raro, sentí que tenía paz cuando ella empezó a cantar _

_\- Cantar? Mas bien chillar! Lunática me ha roto el tímpano!- exclamó Lavender acercánfose a ellos- Estas bién mi Won-Won?- preguntó y saltó empujando a Hermione para darle un sonoro beso al chico._

_\- Si...Lav _

_\- Y tu Hermione?- preguntó Lavender, dirigiendose esta vez a la castaña._

_\- B-bién- respondió ella, pero Ginny pudo notar la mirada de desconcierto de la misma- será...mejor que me vaya, necesito descansar _

_\- Si yo también - repuso Ron- Vamos Hermione?-preguntó pero Ginny lo detubo_

_\- Ron...tenemos que hablar -El chico la miró confundido - es algo muy importante._

_\- Está bién...Harry podrías llevar a Hermione?_

_\- Está bién - dijo este y acompañó a la castaña al camarote de Ronald._

_\- Te importaría..?- le preguntó la pelirroja a Lavender indicandole que se retirara_

_\- Oh! Claro...nada mas no se tarden que puedo pensar mal eh? - Ginny la fulminó y esta salio corriendo un poco sonrojada _

_\- Habla...- le exigió Ron después de varios minutos de silencio _

_\- Esta bién...Tu sabías, que... somos hermanos?_

_-.-.-.-._

_Hola! Jeje nos leemos de vuelta! xD es un capi corto pero bueee. No es lo waow! Pero se deja leer, ademas ninguno de mis capítulos fueron lo maaaaximo * snif, snif*_

_Estube revisando y...pues encontre que cuando publico mis historias, hay palabras que yo no las puse o que se cambian y por lo oraciones tienen otro sentido. Disculpenme...error de teclado o algo parecido y gracias por los Reviews, favoritos y alertas! De verdad son mucho para mi y me animan a continuar ;)_

_No olviden de dejarme un review! Que son mi paga y no quiero quedarme sin salario... u.u _

_Ademas un gatito muere si no envían review.. pobre michi fuz :'( _

_Byeee _

_Bree :-*_


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Somos hermanos, retumbaba en su cabeza ¿Acaso era alguna broma pesada? Bién, era pelirroja y se llamaba Ginevra ¿Cuántas Ginevras pelirrojas habia en el mundo? No lo sabía, pero sus pecas y su pelo rojo brillante, le confirmaba en cierta forma, que era su hermana perdida.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Gin?- preguntó, ella asintió levemente y el la abrazó fuertemente mientras una lágrima rodaba por su sucia mejilla pecosa- Ya hasta te dimos por muerta...No sabes lo contentos que se pondran todos cuando te vean...- dijo mientras la asfixiaba entre sus brazos

\- ¡Ay Ron! ¿Acaso quieres que esté muerta de verdad? ¡Deja de asfixiarme!- lo reprendió Ginny y a Ron se le enrojecieron las orejas- Los extrañé a todos...-agregó luego oa joven para ser ella esta vez quien lo asfixiara en un abrazo y llorara sobre su hombro - No sabes por todo lo que he pasado...

-Shh, tranquila..,está bién...-la consoló Ron dándole unas torpes palmadas en la espalda, lo cual hizo reir a la joven.

00000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el ataquedel calamar gigante y Harry junto con el Capitán Dean, habían decidido quedarse en una isla cercana habitada sólo por un pequeño pueblito, para reparar al Esmeralda(Esmeralda es el nombre del barco) ya que no había sufrido daños tan graves.

Ron le había contado a Ginny vomo su madre había llorado a moco tendido y su padre parecía un alma en pena. Le comentó que Bill se había casado con Fleur Delacour, una bella dama francesa que había escapado de su casa en busca de aventura y así había conocido al guapo y bravo pirata Bill Weasley terminando enamorandose completamente de él y hasta el momento tenían dos hermosas hijas; Victorie y Dominique Weasley. Charlie, despues de una ruptura amorosa, había decidido navegar por los mares sin rumbo fijo, en busca de criaturas marinas ya que según él, " el mar era su amor verdadero". Fred por su parte, junto con su gemelo George, se dedicaban a la piratería desde muy jóvenes y al igual que Ron, "trabajaban" en el Esmeralda, un barco comandado por Dean Thomas quien al ser perseguido por el Corsario Harry Potter, no tubo de otra mas que darle un título superior al suyo, pero poco tiempo después( cuando consideró que ya había sugisiente confianza), Harry le había confesado que en realidad estaba fugándose de la realeza inglesa. A Dean le dió igual, ya que lo único que en realidad le importaba era eo tesoro que se podía conseguir asaltando barcos, robando a mercaderes...

-¿Cuándo Zarparemos Harry?- preguntó Ron mientras agitaba su espada diatraídamente.

-Hoy por la noche, la marea subirá, asi que...ya sabes, eso va a nuestro favor - respondió Harry mientras bebía un poco de leche tibia ya que estaba haciendo bastante frío, más de lo normal me atrevería a decirlo.

Se encontraban en la cosina de la casa de un viejo amigo suyo, Viktor Krum a quien había salvado alguna vez de un accidente. Viktor le prometió en ese entonces que cuando necesitara de él, solo viniera a buscarlo, y la ocasión se dió; Harry estaba buscando un refugio para él y sus hombres y claro, para las dos chicas también. Viktor al principio se había demostrado un poco receloso con los demas tripulantes del barco, pero al pasar los días, le restó importancia y dejó de mostrarse un poco amargado. Había simpatizado con Hermione y Ginny desde un principio, pero más con la primera, cosa que molestó un poco a Ron y solo Harry lo había notado.

-¿Sabes Ron? últimamente te noto distraído...¿sabes? Estás como.., ausente ¿Es por Hermione no?-preguntó derrepente Harry, sobresaltándolo.

\- Eh...esteeeee...¿Her-Hermione? Nooo que vaa -respondió y luego fingió que encontraba muy interesante su vieja bota embarrada-Y qué me dices tu ¿eh? También andas muy distrahído...y creo que es por una chica si no me equivoco, Cho te estaria esperando en tu casa, ya sabes...

-Ejem...Ejem - carraspeó alguien desde la puerta, era Ginny y por su semblante se notaba que estaba un poco molesta ¿o eran celos?- Veo que hay demasiada gente en la cosina...- dijo sarcástica- será mejor que me vaya de aquí

-Naaa solo estamos Harry y yo- repuso Ron sin haber notado el tono sarcástico que había utilizado su hermana- y yo que pensé que Harry era el ciego...- agregó y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada - lo siento Harry, pero se dice que mas vale la amistad a nase de verdades, que la amistad a base de mentiras...¿Prefieres que te mienta?

-Ay ya...¿que estan bebiendo?- preguntó la pelirroja cambiando de tema

-Hmp...leche tibia- respondió Harry sin inmutarse. Ginny se acercó lo suficente como para que sus frentes colapsaran.

-¿Leche?¿tu?- preguntó y luego estalló en carcajadas- Uy y yo pensé que los piratas tomaban cerveza o...Ron.

-¿Yo que?- preguntó Ron levantando las cejas hasta el punto de parecer que no las tenía

-No...tu no, me refiero a la bebida de nombre RON

-Aaah - dijo este y con las orejas coloradas volvió a lo suyo

\- Que tiene de malo que beba leche...¿acaso eso sería algún delito?- preguntó Harry un poco fastidiado

-No...pero suena raro, yo pensaba que los piratas bravos y fuertes bebían...alcohol...

-Aaah! Me estás diciendo que soy una mujercita...

-Mujercita?-preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido

\- Las mujeres son débiles y ademá...- dijo Harry pero no terminó su frase ya que una olla le había rosado la cabeza

-LAS MUJERES NO SOMOS DÉBILES...-Ginny estaba hecha una furia- ¿QUIENES SON LAS QUE LLEVAN UN HIJO DURANTE NUEVE MESES?¿QUIENES SE QUEDAN EN LA CASA PARA CUIDAR A LOS HIJOS?¡Quién!¡Quién!¡QUIÉN!QUIE LOS SOPORTA A USTEDES...PERO CLARO!¡COMO EL SEÑOR ES UN MACHITO!¡SE CREE EL MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO!- gritó y cuando se iba a avalanzar para propinarle un cacerolazo, tropezó con la pata de la silla e iba a caer, Harry la atajó y pegándola a su cuerpo la besó

0000000000000000000000000000000

NA: POR FIIIIIN REGRESEEEE De verdad lo siento estaba con eso de la escuela y que no se que y bla boa bla...

Si quieren...pueden enviarme a Voldye para que me lanze algún cruciatus...pero... NO SE ACEPTAN VOCIFERADORES...

Atte: La administración.

Ok nooo

Ya saben...Los reviews son mi paga y no quiero quedarme sin salario...

Bree: - *


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

La estaba besando...y despuea de unos cuántos forcejeos ella le estaba correspondiendo...

Esos labios carnosos le estaban llevando al mismo cielo hasta que...

BRAM se escuchó desde el extremo de la mesa, ellos se separaron rápidamente y miraron hacia allí encontrando a un Ron presionándose la cabeza con una mano y tratando de levantarse pues se había caído. Su expresión era de extremo asombro.

-¿Ron?¿Estás bién?- preguntó Harry acercándoae hasta el seguido de Ginny.

-A mi me parece que está shockeado...-sugirió la pelirroja.

-Amiho...-dijo Harry y la expresión de Ron cambió de inmediato.

-¿Amigo?- preguntó el ftunciendo el entrecejo - ¡Mi amigo no besaría a mi hermana!- agregó y luego de incorporarse tan rapido como podía le propinó un golpe.

-¡RONALD!- exclamó Ginny todavía con la sartén en la mano.

-Weasley..,soy tu capitán.., y me debes respeto-exigió Harry con una mirada feroz que demandaba orden.

-Dean es mi capitán...-dijo Ron escupiendo en el suelo.

-Y yo soy el capitán de Thomas, por lo tanto, yo soy el capitán de todos...Maestre Weasley.

-Maestre Weasley...Ahora resulta que me dices Maestre Weasley y no amigo...

-Ay Ronal, quién te entiende.

-A mi hermana no la vuelves a tocar ¡Oíste!

\- ¡Eso lo decido YO!- gritó Ginny metiéndose en la discución.

-¡Yo la toco cuando quiero y cuando se me de la maldita gana!

-Ahora si...¡INFELIZ!- exclamó Ron y le encestó otro golpe y Harry no tubo de otra mas que defenderse empesandp así una lucho entre los dos.

-¡Paren!¡Paren!-exigía Ginny metiéndose en medio de ellos hasta que recibió sin querer una paliza por parte de Ron-¡Ya basta..!-nadie le hacia caso asi que no tubo mas remedio que hacerlo -¡RON!¡UNA ARAÑAAA!-gritó y Ron paró la pelea para mirar por todos lados con un poco de pánico.

-¿Donde?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Aqui-respondió ella y le pego de lleno en la frente con la sartén. De inmediato, Ron se desplomó en el suelo y se quedó inconciente.

-Ay..,eso habrá dolido- dijo Harry mirándolo desde arriba un tanto apenado.

-Si, pero, se lo merecía, estaba poniéndose molestoso respondió ella y se llevó una mano a la frente que ya tenía un chichón enorme.

-Déjame, voy a verlo...

-No, será mejor que llevemos a Ron a su cuarto primero.

-Si, deacuerdo...-dijp Harry y lo levantó como si un saco de papas se tratase- Lamento lo del beso, fue sólo para que te callaras de una buena vez...

-Ah...yo..,sí, claro- titubeó Ginny y sintió como algo dentro suyo se sólo la había besado por eso...y ella, ilusa, le había correspondido.

-Ahora, ayúdame y abre la puerta que Ron no pesa como una pluma...-dijo el, ya rojo por el esfuerzo, Ginny así lo hizo y Harry no perdió tiempo alguno u lo aventó a su cama.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Hermione entrando detrás ellos.

-Ah..,este...

-Ginny le pegó con una sartén en la cabeza- respondió Harry ya que al parecer, Ginny no encontraba las pala ras para decirlo.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?! Eso lo puede dejar inconciente por días.

-Ay, lo siento pero no tenía de otra...Harry y Ron se estaban peleando y pues como Ron me emcestó un golpe...

-Pero de seguro fue sin querer- dijo Hermione.

-Lo sé, y además, Harry se defendía como una niñita...

-respondió ella por el comentario del beso.

-¡¿A quién llamas niñita?!- preguntó el aludido.

-¡Ah! Y besas como niñita tambien...agregó la pelirroja y el pelinegro ae acercó a ella de forma amenazante a lo que ella respondio igual, levantando la sartén- Alto ahí...¿O acaso quieres terminar como él?-señaló al pelirrojo y Harry se alejó pero no dejó de fulminarla con la mirada.

\- Si besé así fué por que no quería hacerlo, no me provocas nada ¿Quién querrá besar a una niñita inmadura como tú? Solo causas molestias...no sé ni por qué no te dejé con el Señor Malfoy...ahora yo tengo que lidiar contigo- repuso Harry con todo el veneno que fue capaz de inyectar, pero segundos después se arrepintió de haberlo dicho-Yo...

-Yo no te pedí que me rescataras...-replicó Ginny con una mirada dura- Lo único que agradezco de todo esto.., es que pude encontrar a mi familia- puntualizó antes de marcharse de la habitación con paso decidido.

-No deniste decirle eso-dijo Hermione-No sabes por todo lo que ha pasado...Y yo no creo que sea inmadura...

-Lo sé..,no sé que me pasó-respondió Harry tomándose de los pelos para luego lanzar un suspiro.

-Se gustan- sugirió Hermione sonriendo- es evidente

-Ay que cosas dices...-dijo el pelinegro y luego salió del cuarto para hablar con Ginny, al llegar a la habitación de ésta, la encontró cerrada -Ginny...ábreme la puerta.

-NO QUIERO-bramó la pelirroja detras de la ella.

-Lo siento...de verdad...

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS ESA PALABRA

-Perdóname...

-LARGATE No te quiero escuchar- dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada por estar llorando.

-Está bién-dijo Harry y fue de nuevo al cuarto que compartía con Ron y unos hombres más, allí encontró a Hermione sentada en su cama mientras tomaba la mano del pelirrojo.

-A mi e parece que a tí te gusta Ronald...-dijo Harry sonriendo burlón a lo que ella dió un respingo y le soltó la mano.

-No, claro que no.-respondió esta sonrojada.

-Hechizados por un par de Weasleys...suspiró Harry.

-Osea que lo admites-dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos asombrada.

-No estoy admitiendo nada.., pero no voy a negarte que la rescaté por que sentí una atracción hacia ella...

-Osea que es por eso-sonrió Hermione complacida.

-Y ella lo único que hace es gritarme.

-Tu la haces de menos.

-Lo se, yo no se que me pasa últimamente, ando alterado.

-Ella te altera...

-No, no es eso ¿Cómo va Ron?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-No para de murmurar cosas, creo que dice no arañas...

-Bueno, creo que eso es voy a dormir, no se si querrás quedarte.

-Sí, lo haré-reapondió mudándose a la cama de Ron- alguien tiene que cuidarlo.

Harry esa noche no durmió bién, pues sin dejar de pensar en Ginny, llegó a una conclusión; esa pelirroja le gustaba...

N/A: Holaaaaa, regreseeeé.

Ahora que se terminaron las clases, creo que podré actualizar mas seguido, pero no prometo nada...

Se aceptan tomates, lechugas y demas cosas. Aceptamos a Voldye lanzando cruciatus PERO NO SE ACEPTAN VOCIFERADORES, TAMPOCO CARTA VÍA LECHUZA...que luego dejan un regalito nada agradable...

Buenoo Espero les haya gustado el capi nos leemos en el siguiente

Bree :-*


End file.
